


Los cazadores

by LKBlack



Series: Los cazadores [1]
Category: The Hunters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKBlack/pseuds/LKBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿tienes la madera para vivir mi vida?<br/>¿crees que eres capaz de poder ser un asesino?<br/>Muchos lo intentan, muchos los admiran, muchos lo logra...pero esta vida no es fácil, muchos mueren por manos de uno de los nuestros.<br/>muchos no quieren vivir esto.<br/>pero no tenemos elección, pues esta vida es una maldición que nos atrapa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba sentado en la silla, estaba siendo juzgado.

Nadie se percataba que detrás de ese rostro estoico , tras esa firme mirada dirigida hacia alguien , se estaba sentenciando a alguien quien no debía morir.

Yo lo sabia , siempre supe que esto era una error, las cartas jamás me mentían… ni siquiera mis sueños.

 

Detrás de mi gruesa capa , detrás de las sombras de los demás, podía sentir la fría mirada de él , el me miraba fijamente , a sabiendas que yo si creía en su inocencia. Sin embargo , por mas que me gustase poder defenderlo , decir lo que si estaba en lo cierto aun sin tener mas pruebas que mi clarividencia, yo aun no podía , aun no podía aceptar el trono del cual me correspondía desde hace mas de 4 años y con el cual le podría liberar.

 

Mire el rostro de las personas asintiendo al veredicto final, ella , sin ningún rastro de piedad soltó una sonrisa satisfactoria, dicto la sentencia final.

 

Dos seres bajaron de las gradas , él, se para con toda dignidad y con todo un aire regio propio de su persona , aun con su mirada fija en mi , aun con ese brillo en sus ojos , seguro de su inocencia como yo lo estaba. Dejo que las dos personas le tomaran de los brazos a ambos lados , y lo sostuvieron durante esos atroces 5 segundos en que sentí el peso de mi realidad futura acercándose.

 

Ella , haciendo uso de su habilidad especial y sin mas preámbulos tras la irrevocable sentencia , velozmente y sin saber de donde obtuvo el arma , lanzo la daga con tal precisión en el pecho del acusado.

 Sentí el frió recorrer mi columna , y por una instante jure sentir el sabor de mi sangre en la boca, el callo de rodillas , aun sostenido por los seres encapuchados , y de alguna forma , se dejo caer con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas hacia una lado , para aun ver mis ojos , para aun mantener ese hilo que , desde ahora , nos mantendría unidos aun tras la muerte.

Fue entonces en ese instante que me di cuenta de que el aun respiraba , un solo pensamiento me salto en la cabeza : “ _lo van a enterrar vivo_ ” _._

Mire directamente a los ojos de la única persona que en ese instante me daría toda la verdad , el asintió , sabiendo exactamente cada uno de mis pensamientos, pensé entonces si podría salvarnos , el volvió a asentir.

 

Ella ordeno que todos dejaran al sentenciado en el suelo , porque de ahora en mas , era tarea de otros , para poder terminar el trabajo.

Todos bajaron y salieron por las puertas gigantes de piedra , y entonces él y yo , dimos una suave despedida , sin palabras sin gestos , solo con las miradas.

Me quede aun de pie cuando unos de los otros lo movió del piso para poder vendarlo en ese mismo lugar , casi momificado, se que el vio vida en sus ojos , se que el no vio otra cosa que un culpable , pero no tubo la piedad de ahorrarle ese tormento , que sin mas que unos momentos juntos , aun sin hablar , aun sin tocarnos ni saber nada mas que el nombre del otro , se volvió mi amigo con la mirada.

Debía darle la muerte digna que el se merecía , sin dolor sin tormentos , entonces intente lo único que podía hacer por la distancia , lance una daga rápidamente y precisa , en medio del corazón , dándole la muerte de inmediata, el abrió mas los ojos ante el dolor que sabia que le producía tal taque y luego se relajo.

En sus ojos , ya no había mas vestigio de vida , solo una sombra oscura del alma , y en sus ultimas fuerzas antes de marcharse , antes de dejarme el pudo mover sus labios: “ _graa..cia..s_ ”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

No era raro tener que aparentar ser un ladrón de joyas para ir a mi lugar secreto.

Menos si la que me invoca en mi refugio es mi única amiga.

Esta a un rincón alejado del edificio central, y la única manera de acceder es por un viejo acueducto de hace siglos, pero la nota de Rissa me dejo en claro que era un asunto de vida o muerte, de otra forma jamás de atrevería a acercarme a este lugar en pleno día.

tras al menos unos 500 metros de camino fangoso y húmedo, llego a la escotilla superior que da hacia una especie de tragaluz de vidrio, a un costado esta una puerta pesada de metal que solo se abre con mi llave, al girar y atravesar la puerta, entro es una misteriosa cúpula transparente que en su interior guarda todo tipo de vegetación que se extendía sin control a excepción de un pequeño circulo de pasto que era dominado por una gran roca , sobre ella una figura gacha estaba sentada sobre el.    

La mire por un buen tiempo mientras contemplaba su pose decaída, al final, me acomode muy cerca de ella y simplemente me limite a abrazarla.

-Dimelo

Un sollozo...algo que humedecía mi brazo.

-El resultado del examen.

_Dios... y a mí me dio miedo mi resultado_

-Mi corazón no es lo suficientemente fuerte...puedo escalar montañas, he buceado en las Malvinas, he entrenado por horas toda mi vida...¿y mi corazón es débil, lo suficientemente débil para que mi solicitud no sea ni siquiera considerada

Lloro por horas, lloramos por horas.

Existen noticias fatales; somos como otros mortales y no estamos exentos de estas. Para Rissa era peor.

No somos como otros mortales. No somos como tú.

Nunca he paseado por el parque, nunca he comido en un restaurant, nunca he ido al Mc Donnal por una hamburguesa, jamás  fui a un colegio con otros niños que no los conociese desde que tenia pañales, nunca me llevaron a un lugar en donde otras personas no deseasen asesinarme.

Nuestra vida se basa en un complejo sistema de supervivencia entre nosotros. 

Rissa tiene 20, a pesar de que ya dio su examen y aprobó con éxito, el examen de salud podía ser un impedimento al momento de solicitar ser un aprendiz. Eso te dejaba con pocas posibilidades de poder seguir dentro del Gremio.

-Padre fue el único que lloro a mi lado-susurro horas después- madre solo me miro decepcionada...hasta que cuando mi padre fue en busca de Sam, ella me abofeteo, dejo la marca en un lugar en donde padre no lo viera...aún así escucho como ella me gritaba:

" _yo no asesine mi racha de caza exitosas por culpa de un ataque de nauseas, no sacrifique mi libertar por culpa de un embarazo; no sacrifique 1 año de mi vida para parir a una niña defectuosa, una niña que ni siquiera es lo suficientemente buena para pasar un estúpido examen medico de rutina."_ Padre entro en el cuarto y me obligo a salir de la casa; no nos topamos con nadie hasta el departamento de Julia , apenas abrió la puerta me abrazo y solo se limito a abrazarme. En la mañana recién volví a casa con ella, Madre la dejo entrar y apenas cerro la puerta termino de bruces en el piso, madre se defendió con brutalidad, al poco rato cuando obviamente perdió, Julia grito: " _Puede que no haya parido a Riss, puede que me hayan obligado a entregar a Sam porque tú eres tan terca y orgullosa como para no aceptar que tu esposo esta tan harto de ti que no le costo nada enamorarse de  una mujer ; que tal vez no sea la más fuerte de todas, ni la más inteligente para merecer los cargos mas altos, pero que está dispuesta a amar sin miedo a un hombre que lo vale... amo a Riss como amo a Sam: con el amor de una madre, una que obviamente jamás as sido capaz de serlo porque tú eres incapaz de tener amor por tu hija; así que está vez no te lo pediré como cuando vi el moretón en su brazo, ni te rogare como cuando Sam nació, ni tampoco te insistiere como lo he hecho hasta la fecha: me llevare a mis hijos conmigo y tú no me detendrás; y si llegases a acercarte a alguna de ellos, te matare"_ _  
_

No pude evitar no sonreír, la madre de Rissa era una leyenda, pero aún así era un asco de madre, razón por la cual nadie se inmuto cuando se supo que Max, el padre de Rissa, tenía una aventura seria con Julia: un estratega muy reconocido y una joven y dulce profesora de historia rescatada de una persecución hace muy poco, y mucho menos cuando Sam llego al mundo, esta fue una de las raras veces  en que alguien se enamoraba de verdad en este mundo, pero para la madre de mi amiga; fue una verdadera vergüenza saber que su marido tenia otro amor, así que obligo a Julia a entregar a Sam a ella, en un intento de venganza, por mucho que nunca se ha considerado mal una aventura extra marital. Sam nunca supo que su madre es otra mujer...pero ahora puede que la vida de ambos sea mejor.

 

    


	3. Chapter 3

Empezando a anochecer,  Rissa y yo nos fuimos a su casa, Julia no nos dijo nada; y por primera vez desde hacía un mes , la casa no estaba llena de amargura.

El padre de Rissa nos dijo que alguien habia decidio pedir una transferencia hacia Rusia, claramente no habia nada que decir sobre el tema.  No me quede para  escuchar la conversación que claramente trataban todos de posponer, mas lo inevitable tenia que ocurrir, y yo, tenoa que enfrentarme a mi suerte una vez mas.

Nosotros,  los que aún no pasamos el rito de iniciación,  eramos conocidos como "polluelos", claramente no sabiamos como enfrentarnos en el mundo real por nuestro enfoque educacional. La ultima etapa, tras años de educación especial, era hacer los chequeos medicos de rigor, que dejaran en claro una condición de salud decente para poder salir a entrenarme mejor.

Rissa pasara con el trauma que conlleva no aprobar ese exámen, yo en cambio, confio que al menos mi solicitud de maestro sea aceptada sin tanto escandalo....cosa que como la mayoria de los hechos de mi vida no sucedió. 

Llegue a casa, Raúl me esperaba en la mesa de la diminuta cocina que  teniamos en el departamento , con un fardo de sobres sobre ella.

Mierda..esto no es bueno

-dejame adivinar....aprobé

-si- respondio con desgana- lo que causo que gran parte de..todo el complejo empesara con una batalla campal para poder ser tu tuto.

Eso es peor.

La solicitud era para pedir un tutor para los próximos 3 años, y solo se sabia de una razón lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que el complejo colapsara y comenzará guerras internas.

Un hijo de los Black se iniciaba. 

Y yo era ese Black

-Asi que todos enloquecieron y quieren ser mis tutores.... y tu que harás al respecto?- rogando que él mismo se encargará de hacer lo necesario para evitar un calvario

-yo?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa- mirare expectaculo mientras tu tratas de hacer la prueba de demostración lo mejor posible.

-que!, estas loco, si hago bien esa prueba me crucificaran

La prueba de demostracion era para los casos en que mas de 6 tutores querian al mismo alumno, en mi caso , habria suerte si solo dejaran al menos esa cantidad. Las pruebas eran para dejar en claro mis falencias, y que por lo tanto los tutpres decidieran salirse de la puja o que los superiores eligieran de acuerdo a las capacidades y algo de soborno.

\- ese es el punto- si haces esa prueba bien muchos de los que queden deberan retirarse.

Es cierto...pero no todos los años uno de mi clan postula.

 

 


End file.
